


Lonely Hearts Club

by Jld71



Series: Wings of an Angel [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen contemplates his life so far.





	Lonely Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for: cozy_coffee  
> Beta: gatorgurl94  
> Written For: SPN_Cinema, based on the movie City Of Angels, excerpt - Jensen’s thoughts  
> Genre: Jensen Ackles, mention of Jared Padalecki, J2, AU

Lonely Hearts Club

 

Jensen really needed . . . something. Exactly what he needed, he had no idea. There was just an ache in him, a longing he just couldn’t put a finger on. It was on the tip of his tongue as to what he needed, he just couldn’t access the words. He tossed the paperwork on his last patient down on the desk and pushed his chair away, allowing himself to stand to his full height. A knock on the door stopped him from any further thought. He turned to see Tina, one of the ER nurses standing, waiting for him to respond. He smiled upon seeing her. She was a nice twenty-something who had taken a liking to him. He got the feeling that he was her latest pet project. She hovered over him, always concerned about him, especially his dating life. 

“Hey Doctor Ackles.” She said, beaming up at him. He smiled at her. “Hey Tina and it’s Jensen when we’re not around patients.” She nodded, pulling out her phone. “I wanted to show you a picture of a friend of mine.” She said, pushing the phone into his line of view. He looked at the picture of a petite Asian woman staring back at him from the cell phone. He shrugged and pushed the phone back at her. “She’s pretty.” He said trying to ignore what he knew was going on. “She’s single and you’re single . . .” Jensen started to laugh, cutting off her words. “Tina that’s really sweet but I’m not interested.” He said, turning from her to grab the file so he could hand it off to the charge nurse and finally leave to get some much needed sleep. He turned back to find Tina was still there, holding up another picture of a woman with red hair out to him. He sighed, he was really about to break one of his own rules, never get personal about his personal life while at work. 

But, Tina wasn’t relenting and this would be the only way to stop this in your face version of Tinder. “Tina, she’s pretty as well. But, she’s just not my type. She, is not a he.” Jensen said and watched as Tina’s kind brown eyes rounded in surprise. Jensen braced himself for her reaction, knowing it could go either way; good or bad. “Oh. Oh!” She said as the realization hit her. Jensen schooled his features before speaking to her. “Look, I know you care but please drop it. I try to keep my life outside of this hospital private. You’re the only one I’ve told. I know some may suspect but I don’t need or want this becoming fodder for the gossip mongers around here.” He looked at her, green eyes pleading with her to stay quiet. She threw her hands up and backed out of his space. “Of course. I won’t say anything to anyone.” She clicked her phone off and dropped it back into her pocket. “Thanks.” He murmured before leaving the office for the night.

 

Tina watched as Jensen left, making his way to the doctor’s lounge to grab his belongings before leaving. She sighed, all the good ones were either married or gay. She regarded him and smiled, with his pale skin, dotted with freckles, bow shaped lips and piercing green eyes, he was almost angelic looking. He stood around six feet, one inches with dark blonde, short cropped, tousled hair and an athletic build indicating the man was active outside of the hospital. She knew he was lonely and now she knew that setting him up with one of her female friends was out of the question. She smiled, now she knew his preference and a plan started to formulate. ‘Operation Get Jensen Hooked Up’ was about to become a thing. She walked back to the ER front desk and called for the next patient to be seen. 

Jensen drove the short distance to his home lost in thought. He wasn’t ashamed of being gay. It was just his life didn’t revolve around his sexual preference and he made sure that while he was at work he was always professional. His role at Seattle General was one as a doctor, a healer. It was not to use his credentials as a way to pick up some guy. Now, Tina knew. He’d seen how a few of the nurses, female and male had eyed him. He’d heard the whispers about him when no one thought he was listening. Was he seeing someone? Why was he so private about his love life? The reason was, he didn’t want the hassle of having to answer questions. 

Awesome. Jensen, just awesome he thought to himself. He pulled into his driveway and rested his head on the steering wheel and groaned. What was he going to do when this got out? While he liked Tina, he was pretty sure there was going to be some type setup in his near future. He’d seen the gleam in her eyes, even after he’d asked her to drop the subject and to keep the information to herself. He swung the car door open, grabbed his stuff and hip-chucked the door closed. Wearily, he climbed the five steps of his porch to his front door. He unlocked the door and pushed it open to be greeted by the coolness and silence of his home. Normally he found his home to be a sanctuary after a long and busy night in the ER. Today, he found it to be a symbol of loneliness. He really sucked at small talk and dating in general. That was why he didn’t go on many dates and was still single. He always felt awkward when he tried to have a conversation and his words were painful to hear, even to his own ears. Maybe he was someone who was meant to be alone, adopt a cat or twelve.

The main floor had an open concept layout, consisting of a kitchen with a breakfast bar and island as well as double doors leading out to a patio, a dining area, living room and a half bathroom. From the right side of the kitchen a door led to the attached garage and laundry area. A set of stairs led upstairs to a master bedroom with an ensuite and two smaller bedrooms and a bathroom. The smaller of the two bedrooms had been turned into a study. The furniture and decorations were masculine with clean lines in muted tones of blues and grays. Overall, the place reflected Jensen’s laid back and comfortable way. He didn’t have many friends over, despite the size of his home or the fact that he’d made it as comfortable and as inviting as he could. It just wasn’t in his nature to open his home to others. Throwing parties was not something he was comfortable with. He’d go to them but only stay for awhile before the need to leave overcame him.

Dropping his things on a chair, he kicked off his shoes and crossed from the kitchen to the living room to drop down onto his overstuffed couch. He leaned back, settling into the couch and finding a comfortable position to relax in. He closed his eyes, thinking of the man he’d met the other day. Jared, the man with intriguing hazel eyes and warm smile. They’d had a cup of coffee together after Jensen had taken pity on the lost man. Damn his luck that his pager had gone off, cutting short any further conversation they might have had. It was probably for the best, he most likely would have said something embarrassing cementing his idiot status. 

He shook his head, clearing them of his thoughts, only to have the thought of Jared pop back in. he groaned. He was lonely; it finally hit him what that ache was. He loved his life, he really did. He’d worked so hard to become a doctor but that made for a lonely existence sometimes and this was just one of those times.Jensen pulled himself up and made his way toward the stairs. He climbed them slowly and walked to the master bedroom was at the back of the house. He walked in, flipping the light on and disappeared into the bathroom to wash up and change into a t-shirt and sleep pants. 

Once done, he returned to his bedroom and went to his bed to turn down the bed covers. He sat on the edge of the bed looking around his room. He realized he’d never shared his bed with anyone, not even to just sleep. He wasn’t sure what that said about him or his life. Prude his mind screamed back at him. Coward? No, he wasn’t either of those. He was just cautious, he told himself. There was no need to fling himself at some guy just because he didn’t want to be alone. That would be the worst mistake he could make. But, Jared . . . No, no buts about it, he didn’t even know the guy. So why did his mind keep going back to this stranger? 

Scooting backward, he slid his body under the covers and let his head drop against his pillows. He knew it was going to be a long, restless day of trying to get sleep before he had to go back for the night shift if he couldn’t calm his mind. As silly as it was, he made a deal with himself. If he saw Jared again, which was more likely not to happen, he would speak to him. Jensen resolved to make himself ask Jared to get another cup of coffee with him. If Jared said no, then at least he’d be able to move on from whatever little fantasy is mind was trying to create. With this promise made to himself, he settled his body and mind, allowing sleep to finally claim him.


End file.
